of_men_and_titansfandomcom-20200214-history
Human Immortals
This article is not intended to specialize details regarding the sub-group of ''Child Immortals ''and ''True Immortals. Human Immortals are what the name implies, humans that has the ability/ power to survive infinitely longer than the average human lifespan, meaning they can 'never die.' The user can never die, although the user still experiences pain and injuries, mortal wounds result in the user becoming unconscious until injuries are tended upon, but their body will never rot, age or grow old. Merlyn was the first of the human immortals, and he passed the secrets of immortality to his five disciples, who became known as 'Enlightened' Immortals, who predated both so called 'True' and 'Contractual' Immortals. Three Groups of Human Immortals *''Enlightened Immortals- The oldest and most elusive of all human immortals. Also known as the Ancient Ones. All five are believed to still exist and they are strict adherents of Symbolum Immortales. They tend to adopt the roles of philosophers and historians. *"True" Immortals - True immortals are immortals that were born immortal, they also lack parents, somehow they popped up around the world. They all serve a purpose, a "job" only unique to them, to which they are to follow to the very end. Often times these immortals will rarely show emotion at all no matter the situation, have an extremely serious demeanor,or act extremely benevolent. No matter their appearance, they will possess skills that will make almost unstoppable in battles. There currently seven throughout the whole world, at least on per continent. Should they somehow die permanently before the "end", the soul they contain will be reincarnated into another body, which can take a minimum of 2 years to occur. Although a side-effect of this death is the reincarnation will not retain any memories of their past lives, they will also have different personalities,appearance and abilities, effectively making them a different immortal. *"Contractual" Immortals- 'Contractual' Immortals ( called False Immortals by the so called 'True' Immortals), are immortals that were not born immortal, but somehow gained immortality through other means, usually as part of a contract. Their personalities vary from person to person. Currently they are the most common immortals throughout the world. They're skills in battle vary from being near invincible to very weak depending on the individual's own skills. Should they somehow permanently die, they don't usually reincarnate, though this often depends on their spirit itsef and if they do they usually maintain their memories. Most contractual immortals only possess one type of immortality, but extremely few have more. **''Child Immortals : The rarest sub-group of immortals, in many ways their own individual group. They are rare for both being not allowed in nature itself and for the fact that ''True Immortals went through extensive means to hunt down and destroy them, preferably as early in their stages of immortality as possible. Otherwise they can potentially 'grow' to become equally as powerful as the True Immortals themselves. Types of Immortality *'Infinite Resurrection- '''Every time the user is killed, they will inevitably return to life no matter what. *'Semi-Immortality-''' Users of this ability never age, and as a result, they stay young forever or at least never suffer the ravages of aging. Because of this, the user will always be at their physical prime. The user will also be immune to aging abilities, such as Age Acceleration or Reversal. *'Resurrection-' The power to bring the dead, including oneself, back to life. The user can bring themselves and others back to life. *'Chronolock-' User exists outside of time and space and as such are immune to just about anything that would affect or harm them: if time should stop then the user would not be affected. If reality would change, the user would remember both the previous and have knowledge of differences from the old to the new. If the area around the user explodes or the planet which they are on vanish or does not exist any more the user is not affected since they don't exist inside space. *'Regeneration-' The user can rapidly regenerate, in other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, aging. The rate and amount of healing varies widely, some can regrow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. They are generally in very good physical shape as their bodies are constantly reverting to healthy state. *'Death- '''Users either are or can transform into a ghost, spirits/souls of the dead, often bound to stay until certain conditions are met. This can vary from honorable burial, unfinished business/revenge or self-appointed duties. A normal mortal can only die once, therefore making a second death impossible. *'Reincarnation- ' Users either are or can transform into a ghost, spirits/souls of the dead, often bound to stay until certain conditions are met. This can vary from honorable burial, unfinished business/revenge or self-appointed duties. (Note: Child immortals undergo a different route of reincarnation for reasons unexplained) Creeds/Codes Immortals are encouraged to follow the[[ Symbolum Immortales| ''Symbolum Immortales]], whereas "True" immortals retain their own creed called'' Immortales Vero Codicem. Methods of Disabling Immortality *'Original- ' Founded by the Seven "True" Immortals, it was the original method of disposing other immortals, but was also learned by the "False" Immortals and Mortals. All of the pressure points in the body must hit in less than 5 minutes, thus immobilizing the immortal completely. Then attacker can then choose their method of choice of disposing the immortal, but the immobilization only last 2 minutes, thus they only have then to kill them. If initial 5 minutes isn't done in the first part, their immortality resets and have to start the method again all over. *'Metaphysical Transmutation'''-First seen used by the Scarred Man, it is a form of dark alchemy that can 'absorb' the essence of other immortals, therefore releasing their spirits from their bodies. In theory it is more efficient than the Original Method as the process only takes seconds to complete however its success depends on the attacker's own dark essence having to be more powerful than the immortal whom they wish to end. Since immortals can't conventionally die and keep living, their longer life-span than the mortal who is attempting to end them makes them more likely to be more corrupted with sin for the long time they have spent in the material world than the mortal who is attempting to conquer that essence. Both mortals and immortals can learn this method, though it can only work on other immortals. In theory since this method is an alchemic reaction it should also be reversible and has the potential application of transferring your own essence to an outside party, or even being able to impart your memories and knowledge onto another, possibly even mortals or animals if utilized with only a partial transmutation of thought. (Not thought to be applicable to 'True' Immortals') *'Tiste Weapons- '''All immortals are susceptible to the weapons if the Tiste, though the effects vary across indivdual cases. Some can sustain multiple strikes before succumbing to death, others can be permanently damaged in some way (e.g. scars which won't heal, lost limbs which won't return) but not killed. *'Hidden Name- (Inapplicable to 'True' Immortals) *'''Extreme "Negative" Feelings- '''If the immortal was lose the will to live, fall into a rage-filled rampage, or to completely lose sight of their objective, they will be stripped of their immortality. The side-effects can be reversed once they return back to their original state. (Only applicable to 'True' Immortals.) Orange and blue.png|The Metaphysical Ultimatum, the most powerful version of the art. Here an immortal is stripped of his immortality. Downsides of immortality *Insanity (or mental instability) *Emotional detatchment *Loneliness Known Human Immortals *Anisha (Shiina-na) (1189-Present, Active) *Damien Somerfield *'''Real name unknown* (1498- Present, Active) *Benvenuto Cellini (1500- Present, Active) *Elijah W. Black (1827-Present, Active) *Yui Shiomiya (2001-Present, Active) *Servontes Molviare (Unknown- Present, Active) *Clay Wilson "Wartool" (1988-Present, Active) *Edmund Forde (1200s-Present, Off Duty) *Valérie Maurice Cresson (1483-1912, Deceased) *Madeline Nelson (1788-1920, Deceased) *Maria von Theresa (1488- 1600, Deceased) *Claude Anatole (1503- 1937, Deceased) *Merlyn (Antiquity-Present, Disappeared) *Yasuyuki Kita (1520-1865, Deceased) *Βερενίκη (Ancient times- ~800-1000, Deceased) *Bennett Williamson (1453-1984, Deceased) *Maria de LeMont (1598-1756, Deceased) *Patricio Ramone Fernandez (1374-????, Missing) *John T. Greene (1795-Present, Comatose) Trivia *It is said that there are only 30 Human Immortals across the entire world, excluding the True Immortals. *The subject is often one of the common source of argument betweeen Roleplayers Islamic Republic e Jariri and Rynagria. Often arguing about the nature or ideas about Immortals. More or less, both "RPers" are the leading contributors to the subject. Another matter is that, both "RPers" tend to leave one in the dark when editing the page, prime example is the change of the title of "False" Immortals. Category:Immortal Category:Factions